


The Hardships of Love

by lockewrites



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: When your heart is drawn towards two people you know you must tell them.





	The Hardships of Love

If there was one thing you regretted about joining the Parks & Recs department it would be forming relationships with co-workers. Well maybe not all co-workers, just two in particular. And it wasn’t for any other reason than that you had fallen in love with both of them. It was torture, having to see the two of them each day, interact with the both of them and pretend that friendship was all you felt for the two of them.

It started of with Andy first, having met him through Ann. He was like a human puppy, and you became friends pretty quickly. He was nice, kind and yeah kind of dumb but you had similar taste in music. It was a few months of hanging out and grabbing food from JJ’s before you realized feelings for Andy had sprouted. Not wanting to change the nature of your relationship with him you kept quiet.

When Chris and Ben strolled into town Leslie found a soulmate in Ben while Chris found Ann. However after being assigned to help the two out you developed a friendship with Chris. This mainly meant you giving him advice or giving him pep talks before dates with Ann. His optimism was genuine but his anxiety usually got the better of him.

Eventually though, Chris had to move back to Indianapolis while Andy began dating April. You knew Chris was leaving but it did make it hard to say goodbye and while you were happy for Andy it still hurt to see him happy with someone else. No matter what, you swore your emotions wouldn’t get in the way of your work. So instead you threw yourself in your work trying to focus and distract yourself from everything.

What made it a whole lot harder was learning that Chris would be returning to Pawnee. It seemed that it would be temporary but you could already feel your emotions churning. Luckily Leslie decided that the whole department needed to go camping and come up with some big ideas after the success of the Harvest Festival. You had hoped this would take your mind off everything going on.

It would have except for the fact that Chris was night-jogging through the park where he happened to come across the group. You would have brushed your feelings aside if it wasn’t for the fact that he was now leaving with Ann to talk things over. Whether or not talking things over meant them getting back together or not didn’t matter. What mattered was it wasn’t you getting to leave and go with him. All you wanted to know was if he returned your feelings but you hadn’t even told him your feelings.

Yet, even when you found out the next day that he and Ann would not be getting back together you still felt a bit anxious. Perhaps it was because of the fact that Chris and you hadn’t had a chance to properly reconnect or maybe because Andy and April seemed so happy, Chris was perpetually optimistic, and you were a large ball of stress that no one seemed to notice. Whatever the case you tried to brush of the anxious feelings but nothing helped.

In fact nothing helped, even when you and Chris found time to have lunch or when you and Andy listened to music together. You were starting to feel like your old self with the added trouble of hidden feelings. Hopefully it would stay this way, you slowly becoming your normal self.

Except it wouldn’t because Andy and April were having a dinner party which you were invited to. Andy wanted to make sure you were there, frequently asking if you were coming throughout the day. You didn’t want to disappoint him so you promised you’d be there. You regretted it immediately.

As one of the last to arrive you found out from Leslie that the entire party was meant to be a wedding. Andy was getting married. One of the two men you’d fallen for was getting married and you couldn’t do anything about it. Well, you supposed you could but he was happy which to you obviously mattered more. He was happy and you weren’t, everyone was happy and you weren’t And suddenly the world came crashing down around you.

Then the tears came. Before you could even register what you were doing you ran out of the house. Sitting on the porch you tried calming yourself down but you couldn’t. Hearing footsteps behind you, you figured someone had been sent to check up on you.

“I don’t want to talk” you sniffled

“But you’re going to miss the party.” It was Andy, the last person you wanted to speak to.

“What’s wrong” Oh great Chris was here too.

“Nothing, I just, I’m stressed”

“You gotta come back inside. I’m not supposed to tell anyone but it’s a secret wedding. Me and April are getting married”

“I know Andy, that’s why I’m out here”

“Ok. I’m missing something here. Why were you crying inside before running out here to be alone?” Chris questioned.

You took a deep breath. Today was not the day you thought you’d confess everything.

“I can’t help it. I love you both. Like I’m in love with you both and I know I shouldn’t be. For one thing Andy, you’re getting married. Both of you are co-workers anyway. I’d be breaking the no fraternization rule. I just, I can’t help it and I don’t want to. That’s the problem. I mean I do want to but I don’t or well I can’t. Believe me I’ve tried. So yeah, I love you both, that’s why I’m out here”

Neither of them said anything but Tom came to bring Andy in, the wedding had started. All of you walked back inside, none of you saying a word. You, Chris, and Andy, all pondering what your confession meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
